


Pet Uncle

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [83]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Slavery, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: If the twins were less charitable





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



Lune watched from the corner of his eye as the tea was poured into the porcelain cups. Not a single drop of the purple liquid was wasted and he allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch upwards in a show of a smile. The pet he and his brother Orion shared never failed to please him and he always did so well when they had company.

They kept him dressed in silks of green and gold. The color made his artificial blue eyes and red hair stand out better. Around his throat was locked an intricate golden collar, a single bloodstone set into its center.

The cups and saucers were handed out to the twins and their guests in silence. Their pet made a point of ensuring each cup was perfectly aligned and straight before stepping back, hands folded in front of him with his head lowered.

Orion made a gesture with his hand and their pet moved to kneel onto a cushion set down on the floor between their chairs. With that the conversation began, the pet forgotten for now.

As the twins spoke about recent pushes to crush dissent in the Empire; Techie let his mind wander. His nephews were not as cruel as some of his prior owners and yet the fact that he was owned once again by family still hurt, especially with their constant treatment of him as if he were an animal and not sentient.

Lune reached down to stroke his head and Techie closed his eyes, leaning against his nephew's knee.


End file.
